Gomenasai Captain
by Little Tsu
Summary: ...No...This wasn't supposed to be this way. They weren't supposed to succeed in taking her. Damn it' Sometimes one has to make a tough decision in their life in order to save the lives of their friends & loved ones. Pairing: ?/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Gomenasai...Captain**_

**Little_Tsubaki_Abarai:** Hello everyone! This is something I came up with. I've kinda put some of my other stories on a hiatus cause truthfully, I've run into that nasty wall called writer's block. It's being really stubborn too. *pouts*

**Ikakku:** Oh please. You're just being a wimp. I could break that wall easily. *has a bored look on his face*

**Little_Tsubaki_Abarai:** Oh really? I'd like to just see you try & break it down then Mr. Big Shot. *glares at Ikakku*

**Ikakku:** *glares back* Fine, then I will! I'll show you just how tough I am girl! *stomps over to the wall & tries to break it down but to no avail* What the hell?! *keeps whacking at it with his Zanpaku-to*

**Little_Tsubaki_Abarai:** Well, while Ikakku is gracefully failing in his attempt to break the wall, here's a story I did manage to come up with. Enjoy!^^

**Ikakku:** Damn it! Break you stupid wall!

**Little_Tsubaki_Abarai:** *sighs*

_**{???'s POV}**_

'...No...This wasn't supposed to be this way. They weren't supposed to succeed in taking her. Damn it!' Another battle against the Arrancars had arisen within the world of the living. Myself and the other choice Soul Reapers that had accompanied me on this mission to reside in the living world until the trouble here was completed truly had our hands full this time. Even Kurosaki had trouble and in the end, we were all brought to an injured state save for one single Soul Reaper. She was a subordinate of mine and had extraordinary skills. Though her body was that of a child - perhaps only twelve years at the most -, the amount of spiritual pressure and energy she contained in that small body was unlike anything myself nor anyone else had ever witnessed before.  
However, it was that small body of hers that was her very weakness. It was because of this that she would never be able to unleash the full extent of her power without putting forth the risk of costing her life; a life that was precious to me, though I never admitted it to anyone. It was a secret that I had even kept from her and even for me, it was rather difficult because looking into her sapphire depths, it was near impossible for almost anyone to keep anything from her. They held so much purity and innocence that even though she was able to handle things herself well enough, I felt such a strong urge to protect her...Even more so than my urge to protect Momo.  
Now here I am, injured to the point that I can barely even stand, about to have the final blow dealt to me to end my life by the hands of this unusual Arrancar that hardly even entered the fight that had ensued between myself, the others on my side, and the other Arrancar that had accompanied the youngest of them. However, before the final blow could be dealt with to end my existence, a flash of black and dark silver came between us, blocking the attack. My eyes could only widen as the small figure turned their head some so that sapphire blue now locked with my own aquamarine.  
A slight nod was issued towards me as if silently telling me that everything was going to be ok before that Soul Reaper pushed back the blond haired Arrancar; his wide bright violet eyes holding both surprise and innocence. It was the same type of innocence that the one between us held in their eyes the majority of the time. However, it was then that the Soul Reaper sheathed their Zanpaku-to as the light blue haired Arrancar and the black haired one with the grayish skin appeared before us as well.  
My eyes widened in fear for the safety of my subordinate and I opened my mouth to tell them to run and save themself, but no words seemed to escape me. It was like I had lost my inability to speak, but I know that clearly wasn't the case. The fact of the matter was, I was actually scared. I was too scared for the one before me's life that I just couldn't get any words to come out no matter how much I tried. I hated feeling this way.  
It was then though, that the Soul Reaper slowly made their way over towards the Arrancars as a portal appeared behind them. The small one uttered a single sound with a tone of innocent wonderment while the black haired, stoic Arrancar turned soundlessly as he stepped through the portal with the small blond that would lead them back to Hueco Mundo. All that remained was the blue haired Arrancar, who had a maniacal grin on his features.  
When the Soul Reaper finally made it to his side, he rested an arm around their slender shoulders - their tiny frame practically swallowed up compared to his own - and chuckled before he finally spoke. "Tough luck there kid. This little one belongs to us now and there's nothing you or any of your other pathetically weak friends can do about it."  
What he had said, it boiled deep inside of my very core, but all I could do was give him an icy gaze that swore that I would kill him and get back my subordinate no matter what the cost may be. My glare, however, disappeared gradually as the small figure glanced behind them at me. Their once innocent, loving gaze was no longer there, but a deep sadness that was filled with not just sorrow, but heartache as well. Tears even glistened in their eyes, but they refused to shed a single one.  
Finally, after so much silence between the two of us since the battle had begun and ultimately led to this horrible conclusion, their lips parted as they finally spoke; a sweet, tender voice that was filled with all the sorrow and heartache that revealed in their eyes. "Gomenasai...Captain...I-" They seemed to hesitate on the last part, but it suddenly filled me with dread as I feared the worst on what was to come when they finally managed to let the last part they were trying to tell me out. "...I love you."  
It was then that I could only watch as they turned back around and stepped into the portal before it closed behind them. I had tried to go after them, but my body had felt so heavy because of the wounds I had taken on during the fight. Now though, my injuries didn't seem to matter as an even greater pain ripped through me...A pain of my heart shattered like glass. I tilted my head down slightly in an attempt to hide the expression that was now written on my face, but it was clear as day for anyone that was close enough that they witnessed tears now streaking my face.  
However, now...I just didn't care anymore. For the first time ever, I allowed myself to act like the very age that I looked,...and I cried in front of everyone. It was then though, that I had finally found my voice once again,...but it had been too late. "...Tsubaki."

_**End?**_

**Little_Tsubaki_Abarai:** *smiles* Well? How'd ya like it everyone?

**Ikakku:** It sucked. I wasn't even mentioned in it. It was all the runt Captain's focus!

**Little_Tsubaki_Abarai:** Shhh. They weren't supposed ta know Ikakku.

**Ikakku:** Only total morons wouldn't have been able to figure out who's point of view that was.

**Little_Tsubaki_Abarai:** ...Well, that wasn't very nice.

**Ikakku:** Yeah, so what? You got a problem with that?

**Little_Tsubaki_Abarai:** ...Well, not really, but they might. *points at the angry readers*

**Ikakku:** *sweatdrops, but then suddenly takes off running while screaming as he was chased by angry readers trying to hurt him* Ahhhh!!!

**Little_Tsubaki_Abarai:** *grins* Anyways, I know you're all probably wondering why I put a question mark next the 'end', right? Well, truthfully, I wasn't sure whether to make this a one shot or continue it further along, like either do a flashback to before all that happened, or even better, continue it from there where Ichigo & the others try to save Tsubaki!

**Ikakku:** Will you shut up with that & HELP ME?!!!! *still running & dodging flying objects being thrown at him*

**Little_Tsubaki_Abarai:** *still grinning* Please review! *waves bye*

**Ikakku:** LTA!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Tsu: Alright peoples! Sorry for the wait. I had to think of what all I should include in this next installment & well, I even asked one of my reviewers, which I'm happy to announce that I have another reader that favors me. Yay!**

**Ikakku: Jeez runt, don't get all jumpy & excited over something so stupid as that. Wait till ya get at least ten. *rolling the tip of his pinky in his ear in a bored fashion***

**Little Tsu: *pouts* That's so mean Ikakku...Big meanie.**

**Ikakku: Well, it's the truth. Besides, I bet I could even write this story way better than you & get a ton more fans too. Heheh. After all, I'm the best around. Knowone's better than Ikakku Madarame. *smirks***

**Little Tsu: *deadpan stare* ...Ikakku, you're ego's showing.**

**Tsubaki: *suddenly appears & grins sweetly* Anyways, Little_Tsubaki_Abarai does not own Bleach. She only owns me as she's my creator! On with the story! Hehe.**

_**CH: 2**_

_{Flashback}_

"...Man. This place is so boring. Why did I even let Momo talk me into this?" Walking through the halls of the prestigious Soul Reaper Academy was, well, me. I was pretty young looking compared to all the other students and small too; as much as I hate to admit it. In fact, looking at me, one would think of my age in appearance being merely thirteen years of age at the most. Light silver hair splayed at the top of my head, beginning to take on a slight spiky style to it while my piercing eyes that were the brightest - and annoyingly enough, most beautiful - of aquamarine stood out amongst my appearance the most; a slight scowl was on my features as well. I had recently began attending the school a few years after Momo and some others had been attending.

Finally letting out a disgruntled sigh, I decided that it was best to head outside during my free period to rest. After all, I had sword training afterwards and I suppose that I would need my energy. However, as I passed by the kido training grounds, a loud explosion was heard from it, stopping me in my tracks. "Hm?" Letting my slight curiosity take over for once, I backed up and peeked out of the window so that I could see what had caused such an explosion. It was then, however, that my eyes widened slightly at the sight before me. "...What the-?"

Holding their right hand out in front of them while a light billow of smoke rose up around it like steam that was aimed right at the completely destroyed target and the large hole in the stone wall that had been behind it was a young girl - younger and smaller than even myself. Her hair halted at about halfway down her back and was a dark intense silver color that would remind someone of a cloaked shadow in a way. Part of her hair on either side rested in front of her, over her shoulders, stopping just a little ways passed them with dark blue ribbon spiraled loosely around each of them them. It didn't even look like the ribbon was being held up by anything at all or even tied.

When the small girl turned to face the teacher of the class though as he congratulated her, it was her eyes that seemed to grab the my attention the most though. They were such an incredible deep sapphire blue. It was like looking at twin sapphire gems that were completely untouched and marred by mankind. It was then, though, that I also managed to take in her overall appearance. Her body was smaller than my own in every way and she looked so fragile; like fine china. It was astonishing that this girl managed to unleash that much power from her body.

It was when she turned her sapphire gaze towards the window that I was watching her from, that I was finally able to tear my own aquamarine gaze away from her and make my way down the halls with a serious expression on my face. I decided then that I would have to watch out for that girl. I'd have to work hard at this Academy if I were to keep ahead of that one. At the thought, the I couldn't help but smirk as my already usually half closed eyes, narrowed a bit more. "Heh...I guess this school won't be so boring after all."

Later that day as I was heading towards my room, I spotted a figure up ahead in a red and white hakama; the school colored robes for the girls since the boys' were blue and white. At first thinking it was Momo, I hurried up my pace slightly, but as I neared, I noticed something different. Momo was taller than this and not as petite. She also didn't have long dark silver hair either. The second the figure's eyes slowly opened up and locked onto me was when I halted about twenty feet away, staring at the girl before me. It was the very girl from before.

"...Toshiro Hitsugaya. Quite the strong yet beautiful name for one who appears as a child. However, I shouldn't be one to talk as I appear even younger than you." The young girl faced me completely now as she still kept her gaze locked onto mine. It was almost like we were determining which of us was the stronger one between the two by forcing the other to look away first, though neither of us budged an inch. "...How do you know my name girl? This is the first time we've officially met and yet you seem to know who I am."

The girl chuckled lightly to herself as a playful smirk adorned onto her gentle features. "Oh, trust me. I know more about many students here than one knows despite my being more of a loner than anything else. It's one of my talents, I guess you could say. In any case, it's getting late. I think returning to our rooms and getting some rest would do us both some good. That way, we're prepared for our classes tomorrow morning...Goodnight Toshiro." With that, she turned around on the front sole of her sandeled foot before beginning to walk off.

Seeing her starting to leave though, made me suddenly step forward and call out to her...Or rather, near 'bout yell out. "Hey! You can't just walk off like that! You know my name, but I don't even know who you are!" The small girl halted at this and merely glanced behind her at me from over her shoulder before smiling kindly. "...It's Tsubaki...Tsubaki Abarai. We'll cross paths a lot more often Toshiro so no worries. We'll talk again soon."

With those words spoken to me, I stood there for a few moments, watching her leave and even after she was no longer within my line of sight. Finally managing to snap myself out of this, I closed my eyes gently and allowed a small smile to appear on my face as I slowly made my way to my room for the night. After all, I did need at least some sleep before classes started in the morning. "...Tsubaki...Abarai."

_**To Be Continued:**_

**Little Tsu: Well, if ya didn't notice readers, I'm keeping the story to Toshiro's Point of View. However, I'm also making this flashback of how Toshiro & Tsubaki's relationship came to be more than one chapter & I'll also be revealing something totally shocking! Something that has to do with everyone's favorite creepy Soul Reaper, Gin Ichimaru! Yay!**

**Ikakku: Damn runt, calm down already. Besides, who the hell likes Ichimaru anyways? The guy is a freak of nature & who the hell grins like that constantly & keeps his eyes closed almost all the time?! It's freakish if ya ask me!**

**Little Tsu: *hits him in the back of the head with a giant mallet* Hey. Knowone insults my Ichimaru. Gin's the coolest ever, though Toshiro is still my number one favorite. You're in third place Ikakku, though ya might end up losing that place to Wonderweiss since you're actually tied with him.**

**Ikakku: *holding his head while a big bump is revealed* What?! I'm tied with that little weirdo?! That's fu-!**

**Tsubaki: *interrupts Ikakku before he goes on a cussing spree* Well, that's all we got for this chapter! Till the next installment readers! Please keep on reading & review, kay! *grins***

**Wonderweiss: Ah...re...view.**

**Little Tsu: *giggles & hugs Wonderweiss* Ahhh. He's so cute! Weiss is the cutest Arrancar ever! Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little_Tsu: Ok, so I haven't undated this in a tiny bit, huh? Sorry about that. I've been trying to come up with what to put next & I admittedly had gotten caught up with work so my apologies.**

**Ikakku: A tiny bit? You haven't updated in over a month LTA.**

**Little_Tsu: Well, ya didn't have to say the exact length of time...It makes it sound longer. *pouts***

**Ikakku: Not my fault you're losin' your touch in writing.**

**Little_Tsu: *gasps* You take that back you stupid-!**

**Tsubaki: Well, while those two are arguing & spouting fowl language at each other... *quickly ducks, dodging a flying frying pan* ...And throwing things at each other, please enjoy the next installment of the fanfiction.^^**

**_Ch: 3_**

"Hiya!" The sound of wood clapped together, ringing out within the large training room. Myself and one other student were colliding with one another as we fought with wooden swords during our sword training class. Both of us were relatively close to the same height so neither of us were at a disadvantage...Not that size mattered anyways. I had to admit though that the masked opponent I was put up against was holding their own really well and I had to keep my guard up constantly. Just one tiny slip and I would've been hit.

As I quickly shifted to the left, narrowing avoiding another blow, I finally spotted a split second opening and went for it as I collided the end of my weapon with the top of my opponent's right shoulder, thus ending the match. As we straightened up our stances, lowering our swords, we also took our protective masks off, letting my spiked light silver hair to shift back into place with part of it falling into my face on the left side. Sighing lightly to myself from the good training I had received from this, my aquamarine gaze stared upon my opponent, who smiled cheerfully at me as her mid back length dark silver hair felt down around her like a curtain once again.

"Man, that was a really good match. You've gotten a lot better Toshiro. You had lost against me all those other times so your progress obviously showed today. Hey, why don't we get something to eat and then head outside into the forest for a bit since it's our free period after this?"

Tsubaki giggled lightly at the thought of me getting better in fighting against her, but that bright smile never left her gentle features as she spoke to me. I had been attending the Academy for over a year now and if been almost that long since I had met the small girl before me. We had spoken a few times since that encounter on my way to my room and we eventually became friends; close friends actually since we seemed to get along well enough. I actually smiled around her rather than scowled, which really was a feat in itself.

Before I joined the Academy, I didn't really have any friends except for Momo and then I had Granny too of course, but...people in the district I had lived in were afraid of me it seemed. It was almost like I was a monster to them or something...I didn't really understand it nor liked it, but I soon began to realize just why they acted that way...I was different from them...I had a power and that's what led me here in the end.

Tsubaki had a similar past from before she arrived here, so that's probably why I kept coming back to...Why I allowed myself to become friends with her and slowly open up my heart as well.

I finally snap out of my thoughts though and blinked slightly in surprise and innocence as a small, delicate hand waved up and down in front of my face before it was finally lowered. In it's place, the curious, innocent look in those deep sapphire eyes appeared before my line of sight in close range causing my to blink a few times more as I took a startled step back at the sudden nearness that Tsubaki was at towards me. "Um...Sorry Tsubaki. I suppose I just spaced out or something. As for your question though, sure. Getting lunch and going for a walk seems fine enough. Since class has just ended, we can get out of this protective gear, and head out if you'd like?"

The small girl stared at me in silence for a moment, blinking in pure innocence before a cheerful smile once again played onto her features as a small blush colored her cheeks. It was an image that actually made my heart beat a tiny bit harder in my chest for just a second in time. "Great! Lets hurry up then Toshiro. I don't want everyone to take away all the riceballs or meat buns. They're my two favorite things to snack on besides pocky. Come on!" Tsubaki then quickly ridded herself of the protective gear on herself and I near about lost my balance when she yanked off my own, tossing it to the side where her own layed before she took my hand into her own and quickly took off running, dragging me along with her, though I was soon running in time right along beside her.

Lucky for us, they weren't out of Tsubaki's favorite snacks because I think she really would've gotten upset to the point where she would've taken it from someone else if they had been out of riceballs or meat buns. It would've been amusing to see now that I think about it, but at the same time, we also would've gotten in trouble to I think.

"Hey Toshiro, you ok? You're kinda silent and all." Snapping out of it once more, I blink once or twice before glancing down at the smaller girl that I was walking next to through the forest. She stared at me curiously, but then parted her lips as she spoke again. "You've been spacing out a lot lately Toshiro. Is everything alright?"

"Uh...yeah. Everything's fine Tsubaki. I've just been thinking a lot lately, that's all. It's nothing for you to worry yourself over." I smile lightly at her as if to further reassure her that I was indeed fine and it was true. I was ok, but I had just been thinking a lot about the girl beside me for some reason and how she tended to act at times. I don't know when exactly I started thinking more about her than anyone else, but I did.

She stared intently at me for a few moments as if she was trying to read my mind, but in the end, she merely nodded her head to me and smiled lightly before bringing her gaze onto what was in front of us.

With a soft, relieved sigh escaping my lips, I allowed my gaze to drift up towards the small patches of blue sky that peeked through the branches of the trees that surrounded us before finally bringing my gaze back to the girl next to me. "Tsubaki, we best head back now. We don't want to be late for our next class unless we wish to be scolded by him."

It was then that I turned around and began my trek back to the Academy building, but I halted after a moment to glance behind me, seeing that Tsubaki was just standing there staring at me. "Hm? Aren't you coming Tsubaki? We really need to go now if we're going to make it and I don't want to leave you out here all alone." Hearing me say this seemed to have made her happy as she smiled sweetly at me and hurried over to my side, nodding her head in agreement.

As we head back to the school for our next class, I think about all the things that have happened since I came to the Academy and met Tsubaki and with that, I can't help but smile to myself.

**_To be continued:_**

**Little_Tsu: Ok, this one I think was longer than the previous two Chapters, but that's a good thing, right? Anyways, in the next chapter that I'll try to put up soon, Gin Ichimaru will make his debut appearance. Why you ask? Well, I'll give you a little hint...It-.**

**Ikakku: It has something to do with Tsubaki.**

**Little_Tsu: Hey, that was my line! *whines***

**Ikakku: Will you just get on with it already? You were taking too long LTA.**

**Little_Tsu: *pouts* ...Meanie.**

**Tsubaki: Well, while these two are bickering once again, please review & also read & state your opinion on the others that my creator has posted up on this site. See ya next time.^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_Little_Tsu: Ok, yeah. So I haven't written in a while. You can blame my bosses at work for that. Seriously, they're a pain._

_Ikakku: Oh stop your complaining already. I deal with Captain Zaraki everyday. Knowone's tougher than him to deal wi-. *gets cut off by a blow to the face with a flying frying pan*_

_Little_Tsu: Shut it Ikakku. This is your last warning._

_Ikakku: *glares at her* And just what are you gonna do if I don't, huh? You can't do anything._

_Little_Tsu: I'll put you in the story & make sure you're wearing a dress._

_Ikakku: *shuts up*_

_Little_Tsu: I thought so. *starts smiling again* Anyways readers, please enjoy the next installment. It's gonna be a real doozy. lol^^_

**_Ch:4_**

It's weird. When I first arrived here to try and become a Soul Reaper, so I could finally find a place where I belong and not be feared by those around me, I thought that this place would be pretty boring and all. Those thoughts I had about it were all wrong once I had met her; Tsubaki Abarai. By the way, don't read anything into her last name. She has no relation to Renji. I found that out not too long after I started getting to know her. I didn't really think I'd make very many friends here, but upon meeting her, that all changed. She was different from everyone else at the Academy. She...understood me. I never really realized it until recently, but...since becoming friends with Tsubaki, time at the Academy seemed to go by quickly and before I knew it, we were already into our third year there.

Today though, was especially big. At least for the two of us. Tsubaki and I, along with other students were being sent out into the living world for field training. Now I know that we've done this during our first and second years as well, but this was different for two reasons. One: Tsubaki and I were teamed up for the first time and two: a Captain of one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads was actually accompanying all of us this time. Apparently it was just in case any actual Hollows appeared again like they had that one night. The Captain of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen and his luetenant, Gin Ichimaru had arrived on the scene and saved everyone from the hord of Hollows that had suddenly appeared out of knowhere.

Right now though, we're located in the living world. I never seem to really tire of coming here. I had seen how a few of the humans live in this world and it sometimes made me wonder how my life could've been back when I was alive...Of course, judging by my appearance, I must've died at a young age. After all, that's the age in appearance that you halt at, right? The age that you were currently at when you ceased to live in this world. Now that I think about it, Tsubaki is younger than even me...I wonder how she could've died...Why does anyone not ever remember their life from when they were alive?...Is it really that painful emotionally?

"Toshiro! It's coming your way!" The melodic, yet demanding voice quickly snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked up just in time to see one of the created dummy Hollows coming right at me. Narrowing my eyes, I reached behind me for my zanpaku-to, grasping the handle firmly before quickly unsheathing it in a flash, lashing out at the Hollow, and destroying it in a single strike. As I flipped my sword in my hand once and sheathed it back into its scabbard, the owner of the voice that had rang out to me landed right in my line of sight after leaping off of a roof. It had been Tsubaki. "Way ta Toshiro! That was really great! You're getting better and better. Heheh...Pretty soon, you'll be better than me...I better watch out on that."

Listening to her laughing without so much as a care in the world, I can't help but to laugh right along with her. I suppose you could say that Tsubaki's laugh was rather contagious. I didn't mind though. I enjoyed her different laughs and it made me feel better inside. Like I was happy that I had a true friend besides Momo to be there for me and I truly believed that Tsubaki would always be there. Finally calming back down, I smiled lightly to my companion and lifted up a hand as I rested it on her shoulder. "Come on Tsubaki. We need to head back to the others since we're done here."

As she nodded her head in understanding and smiled back at me, I turned around and began to head off to arrive at the spot where we were told to meet everyone else. However, when I realized that she wasn't following me, I slowed to a halt and glanced behind me from over my shoulder. She was just standing there, looking up towards the sky. I didn't understand what she was looking at though. There wasn't anything special in the sky except for maybe the stars, but you could see those back in the Soul Society too. "Hey, Tsubaki! Are you coming? We really need to get moving before we're late."

While I watched her closely, she seemed to snap out of it, as if she had been in some sort of trance before turning her sapphire gaze back onto me and staring at me in slight surprise. "Ah. Yes! I'm coming Toshiro." Running back over to my side, she bowed lightly in apology even though it wasn't needed before we hurried off. "I'm sorry Toshiro. It's just that...well, I felt something odd. I'm not sure if it was just my imagination or something, but I sensed that someone or...something was watching us."

"Well, I didn't see nor sense anything around us that was out of the ordinary so you're probably just imagining things...Maybe it's because you're hungry or something. Don't worry. We'll get you something to eat just as soon as we get back to the Academy, ok?" I smiled reasurringly at the small girl running along side of me, trying to calm her back down since she seemed almost uneasy in my eyes...I should've believed her.

Soon after we had arrived back at the destination point, chaos ensued. I didn't even know it - didn't sense it...I should have listened to Tsubaki when she had gotten that feeling earlier, but now...it's too late...I lead that thing right to everyone...A real hollow...and a powerful one at that. A few of us had tried to fight it off, but it was just too powerful so we ended up retreating...At least...I thought all of us had. When we all arrived in a safe area where real hollows couldn't get to us, I glanced around almost frantically when I didn't see Tsubaki anywhere. "Tsubaki?...Tsubaki?!...She couldn't possibly be...?"

Stupid question. Of course she would. Completely ignoring the the older students that had brought us here, I took off out of the safety of that safe zone and hurried to find my companion. It didn't take me long to find her, but when I did, I suddenly skidded to a halt right in my tracks as my eyes widened in both shock and awe. "Clash with the raging storm! Raizo!" Those words...will forever ring in my head, for when they were uttered, a burst of spiritual energy exploded from Tsubaki and her zanpaku-to changed in shape to that of what resembled a jagged fang. Before I knew it, she had destroyed the hollow, though a second blade - one that could extend its length - had pierced though the creature's chest to imobolize it. Almost right after though, Tsubaki collapsed and her blade returned to normal.

Seeing possibly my best friend suddenly collapse after unleashing so much power had my legs almost buckle out from under me as I tried to make my way as best as I could to her side. Upon arriving at my fallen friend's side, I finally allowed my legs to give out as I dropped to my knees and carefully lifted the top half of Tsubaki's body into my arms, holding her gently against my own form. When she weakly opened up her eyes, I had a feeling that I more than likely had a worried, almost scared look in my eyes...As much as I hate to admit it.

What made me almost break though...was the smile she gave to me. It was so tired and weak looking; something so unlike what I was always used to. It was when she suddenly closed her eyes and went limp in my arms that I began to panic, almost having tears come to my eyes, but I managed to hold them back as I held the slightly smaller girl more closely to my chest. "Tsubaki, wake up...Damn it, why did you have to do something so foolish?...You stupid...stupid girl."

"My, my...It seems the Academy has a certain student in particular that is showing much promise...She'll make a fine soul reaper once she graduates." My aquamarine eyes widened at the sly sounding voice...It was the kind of voice that would give anyone unwanted chills down their spines if they weren't used to that voice. Slowly turning my head towards the direction it had come from, I sat there knelt down on my knees as I was stock frozen in place. Those almost always closed eyes...That constant creepy grin that would remind anyone of a cheshire cat...The way his features were angled and pointed...Everything about him sent a bad vibe through my body. Even my mind was all but yelling at me, telling me that this man before me was going to be bad news...Yet even then, I was frozen in my place, holding Tsubaki close to me as the man slowly stalked towards us. It was then that I had taken note of his attire and I realized it then...He was captain of one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

When he arrived at our sides, he squatted down so that he was balanced on the front of his sandals while the heel was lifted off the ground and his arms rested on his bent knees. Despite his eyes being closed and that insane grin of his, I could tell by the way his thin eyebrows knitted slightly that he was curious about the girl in my arms. "...I see now...So she's Tsubaki Abarai...I've been wondering who the young girl was, but now I've seen her for myself...I must say, she's quite the interesting one." The captain chuckled and I swore his grin grew even wider...If that was even possible that is.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized that the man had risen back up onto his feet and turned around as he began to walk off, his white captain's robes billowing lightly around the bottom with each stride that he took. As he was leaving though, I finally regained my voice and called out to him. "Hey! Wait, just who are you?!"

The captain halted in mid step, but kept his back to me. However, he did lift his head up as if to look up towards the sky, but then turned it slightly as he glanced behind him at us from over his narrow shoulder. "...Curious little boy, aren't you?...My name is Gin Ichimaru...I'm the captain of Squad Three...Do try to remember that and...make sure that little treasure in your arms stays unharmed...I wouldn't want anything to happen to the girl that I'm going to take as my daughter."

Before I even had time to respond to that, he was gone...The man had flash stepped right out of sight. I remained silent the rest of that time as I thought and contemplated on the events that had taken place that night. My eyes had since the captain's disappearance been on Tsubaki's now sleeping form as I continued to hold her while I waited for everyone to find us. As I waited though...I suddenly found myself thinking of something that had never once entered my mind...Nor had I ever thought something like that ever would in my entire life...It was a thought that would suddenly change my entire outlook on my best friend...and it actually scared me.

_'...Tsubaki's beautiful.'_

...I was in for the ride of my life with these newly forming and confusing emotions...Life just had to get difficult.

**_To be continued._**

_Little_Tsu: Well, that's it for this new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted up, but I think this one is the longest chapter yet. Nice way to start off the new year, right?^^_

_Ikakku: Oh please...You were just procrastinating and being freaking lazy. *has a bored look on his face*_

_Little_Tsu: ...Ikakku, say one more comment and you're gonna find your Hozukimaru in a very uncomfortable place._

_Ikakku: You don't have the guts girly so shut up already. You suck at being a tough girl._

_*loud, painful cries from Ikakku were suddenly heard in the background*_

_Tsubaki: ...I didn't think a weapon could be used like that. *sweatdrops* Uh...A-Anyways, LTA & Ikakku are kinda busy at the moment so I'll be signing us off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you'll read the next installment. We'll try to get it up as soon as possible. *glancing back at Ikakku and winces* ...I don't think Ikakku will be sitting down anytime soon...I didn't think think that was actually possible to get a sword in there while his robes were still on._


	5. Chapter 5

_Little_Tsu: Ok, ok...So here we are at Chapter five. Pretty amazing, right?^^_

_Ikakku: Keh...Don't try to kid yourself LTA. This is nothing compared to many of the other fanfics out there._

_Little_Tsu: ...Ya know, you really aren't being very nice to me Ikakku...Stupid baldy._

_Ikakku: *right eye twitches* What did you call me you little spoiled brat?_

_Gin: Now, now. Ikakku, that's no way to talk to our writer. She's trying her best despite everything. Besides, it's hard work trying to come up with new ideas for the fanfic. *grinning*_

_Ikakku: Wha? Oi, LTA!!! Just what the hell is Ichimaru doin' here?!!!_

_Little_Tsu: *grins* Ichimaru is our surprise guest today. Isn't it great?_

_Ikakku: ...I'd rather go watch paint dry. *grumbles to self*_

_Little_Tsu: Anyways! Ichimaru, take it away! *smiles cheerfully*_

_Gin: Please enjoy our latest issue of this story. See you at the bottom. *still grinning*_

**_Ch: 5_**

...I don't like this...I really, **_really_**...**_Don't_**. **_Like_** this.

I mean,...what does this guy have, that I'm laking?...Ok, so he's a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, is extremely powerful, has the respect of his entire squad and plenty of other people, but still...This guy doesn't seem right to me. I mean, just who in the hell constantly smiles?!!!...And like that of all things!!! Seriously! **_Knowone_** can be right in the head or something with a damn smile that makes you automatically think of a cheshire cat!!

...And yet..._**She's**_ been around him a lot lately whenever he comes to visit the Academy...He comes just to spend some time with **_her _**and...I...can't help but feel a bit jealous of Captain Ichimaru...I know that it's completely unlike me and that I'm the type not to feel this way, but...I can't help it...It feels like this guy is slowly stealing _**her**_ away.

She's with him often too. From the moment they see each other till the second he ends up leaving...He even wraps his arms around her in a hug just before he leaves to head back to the Seireitei...She always stands there though and waits until he's out of sight before she even moves from the spot where he left her at...The look I always see on her face afterwards is always one of happiness...The same look she always gave to me. Now, I'm not spying on them or anything like that, but...seeing the two of them together, I just don't like it and I get this sudden urge to secretly follow them...Just to make sure that nothing ever happens to her.

Whenever Captain Ichimaru leaves after his visits though, I can't help but always feel relieved because then I have her all to myself again. It's something that I always look forward to, but when we hang out during our free time from our classes, she talks about the captain often and...I end up feeling something in the pit of my stomach...I know I'm jealous of him;...envious...But what can I do? Captain Ichimaru adopted her as his daughter and she's never been happier...I could never take her away from the happiness of finally knowing what it feels like to have a father...Though I don't know what it feels like either...I only had a grandmother and even then, I had to leave her side because I was a danger to her health.

As I sit here against the bottom part of the trunk of a giant oak tree though, I let all of these thoughts swim around in my head. I know it's not entirely like me to dwell on these sort of things, but it just happens I guess. It's better to think of all this than keep it all bottled up inside. That would only make you break easily; to lose your temper and feel even more stressed out.

"Heeey! Toshiro, you lazy butt! What are you doing out here you silly?" At hearing this voice in the distance, I lift my head up, bringing my gaze towards the direction that the cheerful tone was coming from. It was then, that I spot **_her_** running over to me with a smile on her face. Chuckling lightly at her calling me 'lazy' though, I close my eyes gently and slowly rise up from my sitting place to stand on my feet once again.

When she halts in front of me, she tells me about how her time with the captain went, but then went on to instantly scolding me about how I had made her look all over the Academy grounds for me. It was rather amusing truthfully...Her trying scolding me that is and remain serious in doing so when it was easy to see the laughter and pure joy in those dark sapphire depths of hers. "I'm sorry...Why don't we go and get us some ice cream as my way of apologizing? I'll pay of course."

The look that appeared on her face at that moment was something I'll never forget. The look of unbridled happiness in her eyes with a matching smile to go with it...I always did love her smile the most. As I watched her run off to head for our favorite ice cream shop, I couldn't help but be glad that she still always returned to my side even though she had Captain Ichimaru now...In fact,...I was grateful. "Hey! Toshiro, come on! Stop spacing out on me or I'll be sure to eat all your ice cream!"

That snapped me out of it and I couldn't help but smile as I hurried after her...It was times like these with her that I would always cherish the most because...well, you never know how long you have to live...It was best to live in the moment to the best of your ability...And with her?...I can do just that because she...was Tsubaki Abarai.

...My best friend...and the girl I had fallen in love with.

**_To be Continued:_**

_Little_Tsu: Ok, so that's it. I know this chapter was short, but it was really mainly Toshiro's thoughts towards Gin Ichimaru & all. I hope it still turned out ok though._

_Gin: Well, I certainly enjoyed it. I always wondered why little Hitsugaya didn't like me when he became a Soul Reaper & now I know._

_Ikakku: Yeah, yeah...It's not all that incredibly hard to get someone to hate your guts Ichimaru...And just what the hell are you still doin' here anyways?! Go crawl back into the snake hole you slithered out of!_

_Little_Tsu: Oh, didn't you know Ikakku? *acts innocent*_

_Ikakku: *sweatdrops* ...Know what?_

_Little_Tsu: Ichimaru will be staying with us from this point on. It'll be lots of fun.^^_

_Gin: Happy to be talking with you...partner._

_Ikakku: ...*walks out of the room*_

_*angered & frustrated yelling coming from the other room*_

_Little_Tsu: Well, that's all the time we have. Take it away Ichimaru!_

_Gin: We'll see all you readers next time. Please read & review or I'll pierce you with my Shinsou. *still grinning while resting a hand on his waist & waves* Bye bye!_


	6. Author's Note!

**_Author's Note!!!_**

Attention all fellow readers & fanfic writers that have kept up with this story thus far. I have totally loved, appreciated, & enjoyed the two reviewers, Larkfall & Silver Kitsune Lunara. They've reviewed every chapter basically & some of my other stories too. For this, I thank both of you especially for becoming one of your favorite authors & even having some of my work become favorites of yours. It makes me proud that my writing is good enough.

Uh...Anywho, moving right along to why I'm putting this note in the first place because frankly, I'm rambling now. lol!

I need your help fellow readers. I know how to end this story well enough to keep it within the genre & all. I also know how the chapter before the last goes as well. The problem is, should I put one more chapter before that one, or go to the second to the last chapter?

If you wish for me to add another, then please tell me any ideas that you might have in those creative minds of yours that happens during the Academy years still, because truthfully, the second to the last one will be their graduation & the final chapter of the flash back. The ending though is a secret so you'll just have ta squirm in your seats & wait for it. Heheh.

But yeah, I really could use your thoughts on this cause even a great writer needs help sometimes. After all, knowone's perfect. Especially, not me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Little Tsu: Ok, so this story has actually come along pretty well. I'm actually surprised that I've come this far into the fanfic without actually going on a perminant hiatus on it or just flat out deleted it because it didn't turn out good enough to get any reviews or something.**

**Gin: Well, I think you're doing a fine job with this story LTA. I'm rather pleased truthfully. *grins***

**Ikkaku: Well, I'm hating it. I haven't shown up even once in it yet!**

**Gin: Yes, but I have. Funny how that works out Ikkaku.**

**Ikkaku: Shut up!**

**Little Tsu: Well, while Ikkaku ends up doing a totally one-sided argument with Gin that he's surely going to lose, enjoy the next chapter.^^**

**_Ch: 6_**

Today seems brighter than usual and also a bit emotional too. I guess that could be understandable. I mean, after all...Today's the last day that all of us seventh years are to be here at the Academy. That's right. Today...was our graduation day.

All of us had the day off. I think that the principal of the Soul Reaper Academy thought it would be good for all of us to spend the day with those that we became close to throughout our years attending this place; to say our goodbyes to those that aren't graduating this year or to those that didn't make it...I actually feel bad for the students that didn't make it...They just weren't skilled enough or had the potential to become soul reapers.

However, today was more than just my graduation day; the day that each of us were to be assigned to one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads under the leadership of one of the great Captains. No. Today was especially important for me. In fact, it was so important that I was looking for a certain someone, though I suppose you already know who I mean, right? Yep...I was looking for Tsubaki Abarai; my best friend and as I came to realize a while back, the girl I fell in love with.

As I searched the Academy grounds for her though, I was starting to get a bit annoyed and frustrated. I mean, there was only about an hour or so left before the ceremony would begin and I just had to find her before then. That was when I sighed in relief as I heard the familiar voice up ahead and spotted Tsubaki running over to me with a smile planted onto her features. "Tsubaki, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you, you know that?"

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head as she blushed faintly. I couldn't help but actually find that look to be cute. "Sorry Toshiro. I was busy doing some last minute goodbyes to everyone. I still can't believe we're finally graduating. Hehe...Truthfully, it's a bit overwhelming and I'm a little nervous. What if the Captain I get assigned under doesn't like me or something?"

I blinked faintly as a slightly surprised look crossed over onto my features. She was worried about her Captain not liking her? Well, not to be blunt, but that was just plain crazy and stupid of her. Only a heartless being could possibly bring themself to dislike a girl like Tsubaki. There was just something so sweet and innocent about her despite how skilled she is. She had a look and personality to her that couldn't bring a person to _not_ like her. I tried to get that point across the best way I knew how. "...You're an idiot Tsubaki. Your Captain's not going to dislike you so stop worrying over nothing."

As she stares at me with innocence, she finally smiles at me and nods her head. "Yeah ok. You're absolutely right Toshiro. I have nothing to worry about." As she returns to her usual self again, I can't help but smile, but then remembering the reason I had been looking for her in the first place, I glance over towards the Academy clock that was outside, high up on the wall just above the double doors. Ten minutes till the ceremony begins already. Time was going by too quickly. I needed to hurry. Turning back to face Tsubaki, I see a concerned, yet curious look on her features. "...Toshiro? Is something wrong? You seem to be a bit um...I don't know, different acting today."

I had to tell her...I had to confess to Tsubaki about everything. It was now or never...I had to tell her how I felt. Clearing my throat a bit nervously and glancing off to the side, avoiding eye contact with her, I parted my lips to begin speaking. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you. It's been on my mind for a while now and I need to get it off of my chest." Finally bringing my gaze back onto the smaller girl before me, I was pleased to find that I had her undivided attention. This was it...I was finally going to tell her. "What I'm trying to say Tsubaki, is that I-"

Just then a Hell Butterfly was seen fluttering above us as the voice of Captain Yamamoto was heard loud and clear. **~Attention all graduates of the Soul Reaper Academy! Please report to the Training Grounds immediately for the graduation ceremony now!~** Talk about horrible timing. I was so close too. Sighing lightly to myself, I glanced back at Tsubaki and I managed to smile faintly. "Well, we better get moving then. We don't want them to start off without us Tsubaki."

I could tell that she was still wanting to know what it was that I had tried to tell her, but I quickly reassured her that I would tell her another time. Maybe I'd beable to find enough time to speak with her privately after all this is over someday...One can only hope and I especially hope that when I do finally tell her, that she'll return those feelings.

As the graduation begins, I let my mind wander off. It's funny actually. I end up having memories flash in my head, remembering different times during my years attending the Academy. Most of which included Tsubaki in it like the first time we officially met, all those times we sparred against each other in the sword fighting room, the times we went to the living world to practice fighting against dummy Hollows - especially the time we faced against a real one -, the time that I found out that Captain Ichimaru had adopted my best friend, and finally,...the moment I realized that I loved her.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and I realize that they were now down to the final two graduates. As Captain Yamamoto faced them, he smiled proudly and called them forward on the stage. "And finally, two of our most promising graduates, who are also two of the youngest, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Tsubaki Abarai. I am pleased to announce that both of you will be assigned to Squad Ten together under the leadership of Captain Ichinuse."

At hearing this, I couldn't help but quickly glance to my right as Tsubaki was also looking up at me. She was rather surprised herself, but at the same time, I could see that she was thrilled. Seeing her so happy about this, I finally smiled too before facing the front again and stepping forward along with Tsubaki as we claimed our Squad Ten patches while everyone there applauded for us.

Maybe I didn't get the chance to confess to my best friend before we graduated, but there was plenty of time for me to get another chance. Until then, I'm just going to enjoy myself and feel proud that I finally made it. After all,...being in the same Squad together was the next best thing for me...And that was enough to keep me going...To look forward to moving on ahead in my life with Tsubaki right there with me.

Too bad I never could've known that one day...I was going to lose her...and for that,...I regret not telling her beforehand.

**_To be continued:_**

**Little Tsu: Well, this one went well. I thought I did a pretty decent job, though I feel bad that Toshiro's chance was ruined like that. Poor Little Toshiro. Also, I didn't know who the Squad Ten Captain was before Toshiro so I just made up a name.**

**Toshiro: Don't call me 'little'...And that's _CAPTAIN_ Hitsugaya to you. *annoyed***

**Ikkaku: Ah don't get your robes all in a twist runt...And just what are you doing here anyways?! It's bad enough that I'm dealing with Ichimaru!**

**Toshiro: I'm here because the story is coming to a close Ikkaku and it would be wise to show me some respect. After all, I out rank you seeing as I'm a Captain while you're a third seat.**

**Ikkaku: Why you... *glaring***

**Gin: Well, this is certainly turning out interesting. *chuckles* In any case, please review and tell us your thoughts on the story thus far. *grins***

**Little Tsu: Thank you Ichimaru. At least _SOMEONE_ is being _HELPFUL!!!_ *glares over at the two bickering males and suddenly throws a desk at them, nailing both in the head with it***


	8. Epilogue

**Little Tsu: Alright readers! We have come to the final conclusion for this story! Thank you all for your reviews and those who have kept up with this story till the very end. It makes a writer so very happy. *sniff***

**Ikkaku: Oh god, are you crying?! What the hell LTA?!**

**Little Tsu: I'm not crying! I've just got something in my eye!**

**Ikkaku: Something in your eye my ass. Anyways, on with the final installment. Enjoy.**

**_Epilogue:_**

_{End Flashback; Present Time}_

And so here I am. I'm badly injured; more so than some of my comrades, but the injuries aren't what's bothering me so much. In fact, I can't even feel any of the physical pain that is shooting all throughout my body because the emotional pain seems to override easily. I'm still in the same place where everything came crashing down around me. The Arrancars had won this fight, but it was what happened that made our loss all the worse. The Arrancars had taken something from us...Or rather someone.

...They had taken Tsubaki.

The dangers were over for the time being. Kurosaki and the others were currently gathering so that the less injured could assist those that were wounded enough that they couldn't move well on their own. We had to get back to Kurosaki's home...We had to have our injuries tended to and healed, which Orihime's healing abilities would do well enough so long as she doesn't over exert herself...She really is alright...For a human anyways.

However, that's beside the point. The point is, is that I had let them get away. I was right there, but had been too badly wounded against the fight with that young blond Arrancar - Wonderweiss Margera, I believe his name was. I failed in protecting her and now Tsubaki was gone. For that, I was now paying the price as the emotional pain threatened to consume me.

It wasn't until I heard a deep voice from behind me that I was dragged back out of the pit of darkness that I had slowly began to sink into. Turning my aquamarine gaze towards the direction the voice had come from, my sights landed upon Ichigo Kurosaki. He was decently wounded himself, but being as stubborn and thick headed as he was, he refused to let the pain get to him or keep him from moving around without anyone's assistance...Sometimes I wondered if he was either very strong or just plain stupid...Half the time I think it's the latter of the two...Make that most of the time.

"Hey...We need to head back to my place Toshiro. We'll get your injuries healed there." When I didn't answer him in response, I could see he was getting frustrated, but also a bit angry. "Listen Toshiro! You need to stop your damn sulking already! Sitting around and feeling bad about all this isn't going to bring Tsubaki back! It's not going to save her! What we need to do is get stronger. We need to move on ahead and make sure that we become strong enough to take down those Arrancars. It's only then that we'll beable to save Tsubaki, alright?"

Staring up at him, I actually couldn't help but be mildly surprised. After all, I didn't realize that Kurosaki could be smart. I mean, I'm known as a genius amongst the Thirteen Court Guard Squads because I'm the youngest ever to make Captain, but here I was, giving up and about to let myself fall into the pit of depression and darkness...Who knew it'd be Kurosaki that saved me? Sometimes, I really do underestimate him.

Sighing faintly to myself as my eyes close, I weakly rise up onto my feet and sheath my zanpaku-to back onto my back. Opening my eyes back up slowly, I bring my gaze back onto the one before me. "...You're right Kurosaki. I shouldn't allow myself to slip off into depression. Not while Tsubaki is being held captive now by those Arrancars and the three traitors...I thank you Kurosaki for helping me to realize what it is that I need to do now."

Kurosaki smiled lightly at me as he nodded his head, telling me that it was no problem. As he turned around and started off, he glanced behind himself and stared at me. "Well, we better get moving then. Come on Toshiro."

"...It's Captain Hitsugaya."

Chuckling to himself, I watched as Kurosaki left with the others, leaving me to stand there for a moment. Sighing lightly to myself, I treasure that moment alone as a single tear escapes my eyes and fall down the side of my face. Glancing behind me, I gaze at the spot where Tsubaki had been and the image of her appears before me as well as her last words before she was taken from me.

_"Gomenasai...Captain. I...I love you."_

When the image disappears, her heartbroken, sad voice and those words still echoed around me and inside of my mind. Sighing to myself, I let another tear escape my eyes before I finally turn back to face the front and head off after my comrades,...leaving behind the place where I lost my love.

I know that we'll beable to get stronger and fight our way through the Arrancars and the three traitors. I know that we'll beable to save Tsubaki and I'll finally beable to tell her those three simple yet so meaningful words to her that I have waited too long to say,...but until then...I will always regret...that I hadn't told her sooner.

Please wait for me...my Tsubaki.

**_END!_**

**Little Tsu: Well, that's the end of it. What'd you think? I know that I ended it like this and that a lot of you probably wanted Toshiro and the others to have saved Tsubaki, but I felt like it was right to end it like this, ya know?**

**Ikkaku: I didn't even get mentioned in any part of this story so I'm not even going to comment on how this went except that it sucked.**

**Ichimaru: I thought it went rather well. I quite enjoyed it. *grins***

**Ikkaku: Well, knowone asked you!**

**Toshiro: And knowone asked you either so keep quiet you idiot.**

**Ikkaku: What did you call me?! *glares***

**Little Tsu: *sighs* ...Sometimes I honestly wonder about these guys. Anyways, thanks so much for sticking with us till the very end. Please review on your thoughts towards the story and if you'd like, please read and review any others that I have put up. Till next time!**

**Gin: *grins and waves while bent forward slightly with his other hand resting on his waist* Bye bye.**


End file.
